1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structure for mounting an instrument on a beam to measure loading stress and more particularly to such structure for mounting a load cell on a beam in a pumping mechanism to measure stress therein during operation of the pumping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known to the Applicants, instruments of the aforementioned type have been mounted on beams included in oil pumping structure which are undergoing stress in oil field pumping operations by setting the instrument enclosure on the beam in the appropriate position and welding the opposite ends of the enclosure to the beam to permanently affix the instrument thereto.